I Didn't Know Myself Until Now
by TINKGIRL
Summary: Have you ever felt invisible? Felt like no one remembered you or saw you? Well, that's the case for Bella Swan. Her mom left five years ago and now she's left with her dad, Charlie, and her brother, Jasper. But they don't even notice her. Journey with her as she leaves and experiences a whole new world and maybe even finds love. PaulxBella


_So this story was originally written a couple of years ago, but after re-reading my story I decided to completely change it. Warning I don't own anything except the storyline. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all are 19 they were all started late in school._

Bella

Walking down the halls of Forks High wasn't always the funnest thing. First, it's the pushing as you walk through the door, then it's the crowded hallways, and then, the final nail in the coffin, is the popular jock and the head cheerleader making out on your locker. For a school of 400 they sure act like a school from the 90210.

I made my way to my first period English class, completely skipping over my locker considering it was occupied. I'd rather get crap from the teacher then break up the greatest love of the century. Not my sarcasm. I walked into the classroom, completely ignoring the outside world, not the anyone would bother talking to me. I'm ignored at home unless I've done something wrong, so I don't know why someone talk to me here.

My home life wasn't the greatest; there were just three of us: me, my dad, the chief of police, Charlie, and my brother, the golden boy of Forks High, Jasper. My mom, Renee, walked out on us five years ago when she decided she didn't want us. When she walked out I became invisible to them unless I didn't do one of the chores or I did them wrong. I sometimes wonder if we even share the same DNA.

What if I just disappeared from this place? What if I just picked up, left and never looked back? I don't know why I don't just do it. I can graduate early, I have enough credits from all the summer classes I took. I just turned 18 so I don't need Charlie's permission and I have the money Grams left me that I just got access to on my birthday. If I leave where would I go? Do I go some place familiar or do I go to a place nobody will know me?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the chair next to me moving. I glanced up to see Jasper sitting down. "Hi Bella," he said casually.

"Jasper, what do you want?" I said leaning my head down on the desk.

"What? A brother can't take to his sister?" He asked sounding genuinely offended.

Nope. Not when said brother hasn't talked to said sister since their mom walked out five years ago." I cut him off as he went to make an excuse, "Don't give me an excuse. The only time you've talked to me is when I messed up your laundry, moved your crap around or didn't clean your room the day before Alice comes over. So, That _brother_ can't just talk to his sister." With that I gathered my things and got up from my desk and made my way towards the teachers desk. " Ms. Pearson can I go talk to Principal Green?"

"Sure…" Ms. Pearson trailed off with a confused look on her face.

"Bella, My name is Bella Swan."

"Yes, Bella you can go see Principal Green." I took one last look at the classroom and Jasper's confused face and left for Mr. Green's office. I greeted Ms. Cope with a smile on my face when I walked into the main office.

"Hi Dearie, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to talk to Principal Green."

"Oh, okay sweetie, who can I tell him is here?"

"Ms. Cope it's me, Bella Swan, you've known me since I was six."

"Oh that's right you're Charlie's daughter And Jasper's sister." _Lady you just summed up my entire life._

"Yup, that's me."

"Well, sweetie go on in." I rounded the desk and walked into the spacious office for the _first_ and hopefully the _LAST_ time I would be here.

" what can I do for you?" Principal Patrick Green was star quarterback of Forks High in '75. He was 6'0" had light brown hair and hazel eyes. You could tell he was a looker in his younger times. He had big aspirations and wanted to leave this town; but , for some reason, he never did. He grew up in this town and he'd probably die in this town.

"Well, Mr. Green, I want to graduate early, like today, early. I have all my credits since I took summer classes and my GPA is a 4.0. I don't need to be here. If I can graduate early, I can get out of this town, go to college, and have a life." Taking a deep breath I steadied my nerves. I didn't intend to come in here and spill my guts. "Sorry I didn't mean for all of that to come out."

"I understand, Bella. You're a great student and a great person. I was you once back when I was in high school. You have the courage to do what I didn't do. So, I have the authority to graduate you today, I will readily do it." He started typing away on his computer. " I just have to send off an email and print your diploma and you won't have to come back tomorrow. Do you know what you plan to do?"  
"No idea. I just need an out. I have a little money saved and my truck is paid off. Do you mind not telling my brother or my father what my plans are right away. And if they ask just tell them I don't want to be found and I don't want to live my life being invisible anymore."

"I can do that. Go and do great things Ms. Swan." He handed me my diploma and transcripts. "Just let me know you're safe when you get settled." He pleaded.

"I can do that." I shook his hand and walked out the front doors of that school for the last time and didn't look back. It was time to move forward. I climbed into the quad cab of my 2006 Ford F-150 and raced to my house to pick up my stuff. I figured if I was going to do this, I had to do it now before I lost my nerve. I pulled up to to the curb, jumped out of the cab, and ran up the steps to my house. Once inside I took the stairs two at a time and burst through my bedroom door. I grabbed my duffle bag from my closet and started packing all the important mementos: my Ipod, journal, pictures, a week's worth of clothes, and debit card. The debit card was linked to the account that holds the money that Grams left me last year. I didn't plan to use it excessively only to check the balance and withdraw cash just incase my dad got access to the account.

I grabbed my bag, pillow, and blanket, set my keys on the counter and rushed back out to my truck. I jumped back in the cab and drove towards Port Angeles in the heavy rain, never looking back.

 _Alrighty! First chapter down. Please leave comments, be gentle I haven't written in a while so I'm a little rusty._

 _I know that the American school system doesn't work this way. I just manipulated it a little bit to work for the story._

 _-TinkGirl_


End file.
